Where's My Wonderland?
by MidnightClockwork
Summary: AU, OC centric, Alice in Wonderland like with different plot) After the fall of the queen, Wonderland is taken over by a queen of red. The lands are quickly thrown in poverty. The people of Wonderland are in constant struggle for survival, between the queens unfair ruling and monster attacks. No one dares to oppose the evil queen, that is until a girl decides to bring change.
1. Chapter 1

**S o this is my first big story, I've had this idea in my mind for a while, so I figured I would start writing it and see where it takes me. I am accepting OC's, I have one of mine set up in this, but I don't have many so I figured taking other peoples OC's would be cool. I'm going to put the OC forum and rules at the end of this prologue. Also I guess you say this is more Alice in Wonderland with a few twists. Anyways I'll quit rambling and let you guys read.**

 _Wonderland used to be a peaceful place. Queen Serena, who shone like the sun, ruled over the land, she was a gentle person who always treated her subjects fairly and with kindness. The town folk never went hungry, as the queen made sure her kingdom was well taken care of. In fact, the queen hadn't ever taxed her subjects. She also made sure no harm came to them, although the queen wasn't the only one in control. Her fiancé, a man of night, and the future king, shared control between the two of them._

 _Serena did not only she watch over her subjects, also took extreme measures to block out the evils of the other kingdoms. Daily she would send her loyal guards into the woods to keep the dangerous monsters away. Even though wonderland was a land of piece, monsters lurked around the woods, waiting for their chance to attack. Fortunately the beasts never came close to disturb the land, they were always far too weak to take the queens army. That was until one day…_

 _The kingdom next to wonderland had begun to stir trouble. The ruler of the land, Mira Serena's younger sister, had been overtaken with and jealousy. She had come to love Serena's fiancé. Mira had begun to notice how loved Serena was; even her own subjects had favored her sister. In an act of rage and jealousy Mira declared war on her sister's home. Serena, not wanted to enter war, in fear of the poverty it may bring wonderland. Instead she offered Mira money, and even control of half of Wonderland._

 _Mira, who wanted her sister's demise, attacked Wonderland. Her armies of both soldiers and beasts rushed recklessly to Serena's Castle. And although Serena efforts to stop the evil queen, it only resulted in failure. Wonderlands armies were taken out battle after battle and soon Serena was left abandoned by her protectors and forced to bow at the mercy of the youngest sister. But Mira's victory had come at a price; outside Wonderland had been reduced to rubble. Most homes were now only ash, wounded townsfolk and solders now crowed the streets. Mira, the new ruler of all of Wonderland, simply ignored her people's cries._

 _Next Mira went on to take out the others divided kingdoms of Wonderland. Soon she was the only one in a position of power. The old rulers had been sent to her dungeons, to rid the risk of being challenged again. Mira's next order was to have anything that resembled her sister to be painted over red. From the pictures that lined the halls to the white roses that grew in the courtyards. Not only that Mira had not bothered to fix Wonderland up, she only rebuilt her castle and the village that sat inside the castles walls. The rest of Wonderland was thrown into poverty. The other sections of Wonderland lived in fear of the new queen's evil rule._

 **Well, I hope you liked the back story to Wonderland that I had created. It wasn't written really well though, it had sounded better in my head than on the screen. Oh, well, the next chapter will be better I promise. Anyways please send your OC(s) if you're interested in my story, which I hope some of you guys did.**

 **Rules-**

 **-Up to two OC's per author.**

 **-Please be as descriptive as possible! The more I know about him/her the better I can write them.**

 **-I'm only accepting OC's through PM; it's easier to go through them in my opinion.**

 **OC Forum:**

 **Name-**

 **Gender-**

 **Age- (14-20)**

 **Appearance- (Please be descriptive, Also this takes place in Wonderland, so you can make them look however you want! Give them wings or animal ears if you want I don't mind!)**

 **Scars, Piercings, tattoos-**

 **Outfit- (You may list two if you like.)**

 **Sleepwear- (Your OC might not appear in this, but it keeps my options open.)**

 **Swimwear- (Same goes for the sleepwear)**

 **Battle outfit-**

 **Formal Wear-**

 **Weapons- (You may have up to three, although tour OC may not use them all, just gives me more options.)**

 **Where to they live? - (Please pick from these: Etila, Vralo, Elore, or Glario.)**

 **How do you feel about your character being paired with another? - (If you do I'll make sure to ask you about who I may want to pair you with.)**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **History- (Just keep in mind that the story takes place in wonderland.)**

 **Family-**

 **Fighting style-**

 **How does your character act around enemies?-**

 **How do your character act around strangers?-**

 **How does your character act around friends?-**

 **Magical items your OC might possess or buy/acquire-**

 **fears-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent OC's! It means a lot to me. I'm still accepting OC's and I will be posting a list of the OC's I've accepted in a few days.**

Mira smiled at her reflection. "Good job" She spoke, impressed. She turned away from her full body mirror and towards the woman who stood behind her. "I like this dress much better than the others." Mira reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth pouch. "Here's your pay" She tossed it towards the woman's feet. "Now leave me at once" Mira turned back to her mirror. The woman, after picking up her pay, scurried through the door. Mira looked over the dress once more.

The deep red res left her shoulders mostly uncovered and flowed into a delicate sweet-heart neckline. It's a perfect fit that helps draw attention to her chest, but does so by still looking elegant. Her arms were covered all the way down to her wrists. The sleeves are tight, but a comfortable fit from top to bottom, allowing for enough movement while still looking stylish. The dress' waist is a tight fit. A black cloth ribbon was wrapped around and tied in the front. Below the waist fit snuggly and puffed out slightly towards the bottom. The dress reaches all the way down, almost covering her feet and is longer at the sides and back of the dress.

Her raven black hair was down and lying against her shoulders. Her bangs are slipped to the side with three red clips and a black bow was placed in the back, keeping the sides of her hair back and out of her way. A black choker was around her neck with a red heart pattern. She wore eyeliner and thick mascara with no eye shadow and red lipstick. She has fair skin with a red heart painted under her right amber eye.

Mira turned away from her mirror and made her way out the door. Two guards stood in the hall, both followed her down the halls. The paintings that hung on the walls all had been painted over red, leaving golden frames empty and nothing to look at. Mira walked down the halls and into the throne room with her head held high, she resisted the urge to smirk as she spotted many of her subjects in the room.

The room had deep red walls with a red and black diamond checkered floor, a carpet that begun at the queens throne was rolled out to the door way. Elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling and provided dim lighting, the large windows on the walls proved most of the light. Of the Mira's side a group of well-dressed people played various instruments; violin, flute, piano ECT.

Mira sat down on her throne and looked around the room. Many of her subjects bowed and so did the guards. Mira waited a minute before allowing them to rise. "You there" Mira pointed towards a man that wore a chef's uniform. He held a silver platter with small appetizers. "Bring them to me" She ordered. The man nervously stepped up to his queen, holding the platter out to her and bowing his head. Mira took on of the small foods, but before she took a bite, she stopped and looked back at the chef. "What is this meat?" She asked, eyeing the food then the chef.

"S-smoked Salmon your highness" The soft music in the background came to an abrupt stop as everyone silenced themselves.

"I thought so; do you know Smoked Salmon was my sister's favorite?"

"N-no mam"

"I hate Salmon" Mira frowned "Guards, Off with his head!" Mira growled.

"Oh, your highness, please spar me! I didn't know, the mistake won't happen again!" The guards drug the man out of the throne room. Mira crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to playing!" She snapped.

 **So, that was just a look at the evil queen and next chapter I'm going to introduce and OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm updating again today! The reason why I'm updating so much is that I won't be able to tomorrow or Friday. I have tickets to Warped Tour and I'm dying of excitement. Anyways, I might get another chapter out tomorrow before I go to my sister's place, but defiantly not Friday. So maybe Saturday, depending how tired I am.**

 **Anyways Madonna Adair belongs to Little A Granger**

Madonna Adair stood next to queen Mira's throne. Her straight, shoulder length, brown hair was braided with a side fringe that swoops across her forehead. Her chestnut brown eyes were fixed forward into the crowd in front of her. She stood about 5ft4, with pale, but not snow white, skin and a thin yet toned hourglass figure. For makeup she wore red lipstick and black eyeliner on her top eyelids. Her outfit consisted of black trousers, a red armor chest plate with black hearts and a white undershirt. Along with Black fingerless gloves, flat red boots and a white belt that held her sword. And finally a gold necklace, she had received it form her younger sister, and upon opening you could find the letter J (Joanne) for her sisters name.

Queen Mira sat with her hands folded in her lap. The subjects in front of her stepped up one-by-one to bow for their queen. The one to step up was a boy with a cloak covering his body and a scarf covering half his face, only allowing Mira to see his golden eyes. Madonna's gaze turned towards the suspicious looking boy. "What is that you want?" Mira asked, inspecting her black and red nails before turning her bored gaze to him.

"You see your highness" The boy steeped closer to Mira, making her frown, not liking the peasant boy's appearance. Mira closed her eyes with a scowl before opening them again and using her gloved right hand to push him away. The boy quickly grabbed her upper arm, swiftly lifting his hand to reveal the dagger he had hidden in the sleeve of the cloak. He raised the weapon to strike the red queen with it. But Madonna was quick to knock the boy away, leaving Mira with only a small cut on her cheek.

The boy stumbled back, his scarf falling to the floor in the process. Madonna's eye's narrowed. The boy got back to his feet and removed his cloak. Madonna could now take in the young man's odd appearance. He was about 5ft7 with pale skin; he didn't have much muscle to him either. His hair was a blonde color with traces of brown present. He had sharp blue eyes. A wide smirk played across his face, slightly showing off a fang. His clothing was nothing special, just a loose black V-neck with long sleeves, black bottoms and plain brown boots, one had only halfway laced and the other was laced all the way. He also wore a black color with a golden bell attached. Madonna stepped in front of her queen with her sword drawn.

"Why hello there, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Cheshire Cat." He playfully smirked.

"I don't care who you are!" Madonna Charged at Cheshire with her sword ready to strike. "Anyone who hurt the queen is to be beheaded at once!"

"Careful Madonna, he's a tricky one!" Mira called out, standing up from her throne. Madonna focused on Cheshire and swinger her blade, except Cheshire was gone. Madonna turned to her left to see Cheshire reappear on top of the piano.

"How'd did you do that!" Madonna demanded an answer.

"Simple" Cheshire disappeared in a puff of smoke again, now he stood on one of the windowsills. This time he reappeared with a new appearance. His hair went from blonde to an auburn color with traces of black, his eyes were now golden and more cat like. He also had auburn cat ears and a tail. "The same way I did this!" He grinned again.

"Just what are you!?" Madonna growled, taking the dagger from her left ankle and throwing it at the cat boy. Cheshire side stepped and stuck his tongue out.

"Missed me!"

"Guards!" Mira shouted, "GET HIM!" Six or so guards ran to Madonna's side, each with a sword and one equipped with a bow and arrows.

"Now, now" Cheshire jumped down from his place on the windowsill. "No need to make such a big fuss about little old me." He held his hands forward, "go on cuff me, jut behead me right here, right now!" Madonna steeped forward and grabbed one of Cheshire's arms, pulled it behind his back and pushed him down. "Ow, that kind of hurts" he complained.

"Madonna, let the guards take it from here. Go check on my daughter." Mira dismissed her bodyguard with a wave of her hand. "Finally" she looked to Cheshire "now you may be punished for your crimes against my kingdom. You've done enough damage. You may have been my sister's pet, but that does not mean your life will be spared. **(Quick note: Cheshire used to be only a cat, but acquired a magic bell to give him a human body.)** "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She ordered.

Meanwhile, when Madonna entered the princesses' room, she discovered that she wasn't here. Instead she found just a note written in slanted and pour hand writing. She crumpled it in anger after reading who had singed the piece of paper.


	4. Oc's accepted so far

Sorry, this isn't an update. I just wanted to post the list of OC's I have accepted so far.

Scarlet Colt- marchellv

Melodia NeroRosa (Melody- Grace Of Flame

Leon Heart- EndlessEcho

Madonna Adair- Little.

Frieda Belvini Love-Sala- Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki

I'm going to leave submitting open for another a few more days, so send them in! Also I might have the next chapter up later tonight or late tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the princesses empty room Madonna Went back to the throne room to inform Mira. She already expected Cheshire to have been caught, but when she walked into the room things were very out of control. The guards ran around, struggling to catch the cat boy, while queen Mira stood by her throne glaring at Cheshire, who seemed to be having a blast. Madonna watched as he went from the windowsill to standing behind Mira. "You know, you're really are bad at showing your guests hospitality." Mira growled and reached for Cheshire, who disappeared once more.

"You idiots hurry up and get him!" Mira shouted while pointing at the guards.

"Mira, dear, I do hope you don't like this chandler much!" Cheshire called down. Mira looked up to see the cat boy standing on one of the grand chandlers. Her eyes widened when he begun to play with the support.

"Your highness move out of the way!" Madonna had reached her queen to pull her away from the falling chandler.

"Oops" Cheshire's ears had flattened as he looked at the broken glass and other debris. "Did I do that?" Mira, who was almost red with anger, looked at Madonna.

"I don't care how you do it, off with his head, strike him down with your sword; you could throw the flea bag in the dungeons and let him starve for all I care. Just get him out of my kingdom!"

"Yes, of course your highness, just one thing…"

"What?" Mira asked with annoyance in her words.

"The princess was not in her room, I'm afraid that she has run away." Mira scowled.

"Let me take care of that." Mira turned, walking out of her messy throne room; Leaving Madonna to watch the guard's struggle to catch Cheshire.

* * *

A small girl walked down the streets of Vralo. She looked terrible like a few others on the streets, but none were as bad shape as her. Her brown hair was tangled against her shoulders. What was once a shirt was nothing more than a dirt stained fabric with holes and tears all over and leaving her exposed to the elements. She's also wearing a rugged fleece over her shirt. It's worn out and torn slightly, but it helps her stay warm, even if it's only for a little. Her pants weren't what they used to be either. The knees were torn and there were plenty of holes and small tears all over. But at least she has shoes to protect her feet, even if they were a bit big and the soles were worn.

She kept her blue eyes cast downward in embarrassment of her appearance. Unlike her home in Glorio, Vralo was more for the high class. Everyone seemed to have a decent set of clothing. The queen favored the citizens that lived here. The city of Etila sat inside of the castle walls with Glorio outside, then Elore and finally Vralo, which was the city that seemed to have the most economic struggle.

The girl walked slowly down the sidewalk, past many different shops and restaurants. The smell of food cooking made her stomach rumble, reminding her that she had not eaten for some time. But she did not have any money left. "I knew I should've just slept in the woods instead of paying for a room!" She sighed. She continued to walk down the stone sidewalk, trying to stop her stomach's growling by keeping one arm over it.

The sky darkened suddenly. Rain clouds had rolled in to block the sun. "Don't tell me…it's going to rain" She looked up at the gray sky and felt a raindrop hit her cheek. "Today's not my day, then again every day is terrible."

* * *

"Wow! I've never been outside of the castle walls before!" A girl by the name of Calypto happily walked around Vralo. Her hair wavy snow white hair fell against her waist; her bangs covered her forehead and showed off her lavender eyes. She wore a light blue dress that left the top of her shoulders bare, but covered the sides and flowed into a delicate sweetheart neckline. It's a snug fit which puts focus on her breasts, but in a graceful manner. Her arms were covered only to below her shoulders. The waist was narrow, but a loose fit. Below the waist the dress widens slightly with a pleat style. It reaches above her knees and is slightly longer at the sides and back.

"Oh?" She shivered slightly when the wind blew and rain began to fall on her. Calypto smiled slightly, "I haven't been in the rain for ages!" She continued down to streets with a wide smile.

 **There. Just a boring chapter with character introduction, but the next chapter will be more eventful! I'll tell if Cheshire is caught or escapes. And more about Calypto and the other girl and another character will be introduced!**


	6. Chapter 6

An Italian teenage girl with a height of 5"6, she has waist-length straight scarlet hair with dark cherry highlights and periwinkle blue eyes. This 16 year old girl has a peach skin tone. She wears a fair touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her finger nails are painted light pink. A pair of white wings was present on her back. She also has 2 piercings on both her ears. For clothing she wore a black midriff crop top under a red and black plaid, flannel shirt, followed by a black, denim mini skirt. She was also wearing black kitty Sailor Moon-themed tights and red Vintage Hi-tops. For accessories, she had on semi-diamond stud heart earrings, silver earrings in another piercing and a red headband with white polka dots surrounding it.

The girl, known as Frieda Belvini Love-Sala, sat in the corner of a small bakery. Not many people were there, most just bought their goods and left, not paying any attention to the small sitting area. Besides A group of young guys standing near the window and a girl standing at the counter, Frieda was the only was the only one there. She turned back to her tea and truffles. She's originally from Etila, but ventures here from time to time for the small festivals they hold.

Looking back at the group of guys that had been eyeing the girl in disgust from the window, Frieda frowned slightly, they unhappy with her poor appearance. Although, the cloths she wore were dirty and torn, Frieda found it rude to treat someone in that manner.

"What!?" Frieda quickly turned back to the girl. "That much for a lousy muffin?" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Listen lady, you either pay that or leave." The clerk said.

"But I, I only have this…" She held out a few coins in embarrassment. The clerk simply ignored the girl and turned back to cleaning of the counter. "Whatever" she sighed and left the bakery, the three guys following out.

"Why on Earth would they follow her out?" Frieda asked herself.

"My, my" Frieda jumped slightly when she heard a voice behind her. "What a sticky situation that girls gotten into." The guy behind her had dark blue hair and fair skin. He wore violet lipstick and pike make-up markings under his turquoise eyes. His clothing resembled a traditional Japanese yukata and hakama with a number of leather belts and shoes with a high sole.

"When did you get here?" Frieda questioned in surprise.

"I've always been here, you just couldn't see me." The boy pulled out a deep blue pendant from his pocket. "May I suggest you go and lend a hand to that girl?"

"Well, I-" The boy cut her off.

"A good dead will always pay off Frieda. Simply ignoring something may bring you misfortune." Frieda, not really knowing what to say, got up. "Stop by my shop sometime, I'll read your fortune." Frieda was handed a slip of paper with an address and name scribbled on. "Feel free to bring your knew friend also." Frieda turned away, ready to leave.

"My new friend? I don't have a-" When she turned back around the boy had disappeared. Frieda held onto the paper and ventured outside. It was still raining pretty hard. As Frieda walked down the road a bit he saw the guys from earlier and the girl. When she got closer the girl was on the ground, gold coins were scattered on the stone. One of the guys, he was around nineteen, had made a few snarky comments at her and tossed coins at her. One of the boys, he was about seventeen, had picked up a rock and thrown it at her, hitting the side of her face.

"Get out of here!" She shouted at them, what they were doing was just terrible, all because she wasn't as wealthy as them. "Leave, right now. You shouldn't be doing something like that!"

"It's none of your business!" One of the boys shouted back at her. Frieda, already getting mad, had walked right up to them.

"You're terrible people, you know that." The boys looked like they were about to say something more, but backed down rather quickly and left. "That was strange, they left kind of quick. I didn't expect that."

"Thank you" The girl stood up, "My name is Himari."

"No problem, I'm Frieda." Frieda smiled.

"Although I don't think you are the reason they left."

"What makes you think that?"

"That" The girl paled with a look a panic, she directed Frieda's attention down the street.

Frieda's eyes widened, "What is that!?" She exclaimed.

 **If I got anything wrong about your OC please tell me so I can go back and fix it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Frieda looked down the road at the beast Himari pointed at. It was big, maybe around seven feet tall. It stood on four legs like a dog, with a long tail and pointy ears. It has deep blue fur covering its whole body and his clawing looked like they were made of metal. Its fangs were long and two stuck out and extended below its snout like a Saber-toothed cat. Its eyes were sharp and a crimson color with a dead look to them. It had a dark aura surrounding its body that both girls could see.

"What is that!?" Frieda looked at it in both fear and interest. She had never seen such a beast like this one, it made her wonder what else could be out there.

"That's an Ariuk; I see them often back home." Himari explained.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Very." Himari grabbed Frieda's wrist, "I suggest we start running for our lives now." Frieda felt her self being pulled along by Himari the opposite directing of the Ariuk. The beast let out a vicious snarl and ran after the girls. Its claws left marks in the stone as it ran towards the girls, who turned the corner.

"Why doesn't anyone help us?" Frieda looked around for anyone, but the town suddenly looked deserted. Surely people could hear what was going on outside their homes, right?"

"No one is going to help. We have to get away. Let's go for the woods, they're kind of thick so maybe we can lose it in there."

"Okay, but are you sure?"

"I deal with monsters like this all the time. So please just trust me on this." Frieda thought for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Okay, I trust you." Himari led Frieda a few more feet before they came to the end of the town. Now all that stood ahead of them was just forest. Giant trees stood close together with their branches intertwining with each other. In front of the girls there was a small dirt path. "I don't remember that path being there before."

"We don't have time to question it; it's the only clear path." Himari let go of Frieda and began running down the thin path with Frieda behind her. When the Ariuk made it to the forest he hesitated to enter for a moment, but he lunged himself into the woods. He was a bit big to fit on the path like the girls, but he made it through pulled to branches away.

The girls had found themselves running from the monster for a good ten minutes. Himari had found herself growing tiered even though she had only been running for a short distance, probably due to her empty stomach and lack of sleep over the previous days. Frieda found herself in front of Himari, "look a clearing, we can change directions there and hopefully the Ariuk will get confused." Himari nodded in agreement.

"You know Frieda there is something different about the Ariuk."

"How so?"

"The ones I see back at home have red fur because they serve the evil queen. This one has blue fur."

"So what's the difference?"

"Well, when an Ariuk has different color fur that usually means that he was summoned by a person that knows the spells. When you summon an Ariuk their fur usually matches the person who summoned its hair color. So, someone sent this Ariuk after us purposely."

"But why would someone do that? I don't know anyone with dark blue hair-" Frieda thought back to the boy she met at the café. Maybe he did it, but he didn't have any reason to do such a thing.

"Frieda, look out!" Himari shouted. The ground before Frieda had begun to break apart and fall down into the earth, leaving a large hole in the way. Frieda had tried to stop, but the muddy ground caused her to slip and go falling into the open earth. "Frieda!" Himari had slipped and fallen onto the ground. Meanwhile the Ariuk had caught up to them and ran right over Himari, hitting her side with his paw and leaving a gash from its claw, and jumped after Frieda.

"What-what do I do?" Himari crawled over to the edge and looked down into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing so far! It really means a lot to me and it always encourages me to keep writing this story.**

Himari sat on her knees looking down into the darkness. She couldn't see much, let alone how far Frieda and the Ariuk could've fallen, or if they had even survived the fall. Himari wasn't sure what to do. She could jump down after Frieda or she could try to find someone to help her. She was hesitant to jump down there, after all she had no idea how far down it was or what exactly was down there. But she also didn't think she could trust much people here, most were in favor with the red queen and people usually didn't take kindly to her being against her.

Himari hummed in confusion, she noticed something lying in the mud at her side. It was a slip of paper with a sloppily written name and address. "Ryutaro Fukami Fortune teller." Himari read aloud. "I didn't know there were any fortune tellers around here." Himari looked it over again. Then she felt the ground shaking once more, the hole was closing up. The pieces that hand fallen seemed to float back up and slowly piece themselves back together. Himari, who had looked at the scene in shook, felt something wrap around her ankle. She felt herself her self being pulled down and drug through the mud. She looked back at the light blue tentacle that was pulling her and screamed.

The creature emerged from the trees. It had no eyes with something like a beak and all around its head were horns. Its body was thin and instead of legs six tentacles were present and a slimy tail behind it. Also sprouting from its back was seven smaller tentacles. Its arms were thin with two clawed fingers. Himari knew this to be a Kylah. They were a rare meat eating species that had been known to go after humans, usually only small children and young women who didn't look like they could out up much of a fight.

Himari kicked at the tentacle that was wrapped tightly around her ankle, she also grabbed at anything she could to pull herself away. Sadly the beast had kept its grip and started to pull her up, lifting her lower body up, ready to begin its meal. Himari closed her eyes not wanting to witness the Kylah take a bite out of her. Except instead of pain she felt her ankle be released and the Kylah growl and hiss.

"You okay?" A male's voice caused her to open her eyes. A boy with wavy light brown hair that reached to about his chin stood in front of her. His eyes were a demanding golden color with a spark of dominance in them and his skin had a creamy pink completion. He had white cat ears, a cut on the left one, and a white tail. He wore a white tank top with baggy black pant and white jordons. The right ankle of his pants had been folded to his knee and the left one normal at his ankle and on his right hand a single black fingerless glove.

Himari nodded her head. She looked past the boy to see the Kylah gone. "How did you get him to go away?"

"Their tentacles are really sensitive" the boy held up a butterfly dagger, "when I cut it the thing screeched and went back to where it came from." Himari slowly got up, but she felt a pain run through her ankle.

"The Kylah, I think it broke my ankle or something" Himari examined the bruising body part. Suddenly her eyes widened and she spun around, dropping to her knees and began to dig through the mud.

"What are you doing?..."

"The earth ate my friend!" She exclaimed, tossing some mud to the side.

"Okay…" _**She's crazy**_ the boy said to himself. "I'm going now." He turned around and began walking away.

"No wait, you have to help me!" Himari got up.

"I just saved your life, what more do you want?"

"I don't want her to stay down there!"

He groaned in annoyance "Whatever, digging her out isn't going to work. By the way my name is Leon."

"I'm Himari, what do you think we should do?"

Leon pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, Ryutaro Fukami was scribbled on the front of it. "Go see this guy."


	9. Chapter 9

Mira growled in annoyance at the sight of her throne room. Cheshire had pretty much destroyed the room. A few windows had been broken so glass was scattered around the room, so was pieces from the chandelier her had broken. The curtains had been pulled down and ripped, painting knocked off the wall and the grand piano had been split in half. Somehow the cat boy had even managed to set a small fire. Luckily with help from the guards Madonna had captured the boy and thrown him in the dungeon, to await his fate.

Mira was also furious about the princess running away again. She ran away often and Mira couldn't exactly call the girl her real daughter. Calypto was her sister's daughter before Mira had over thrown her. Mira, who always adored the child, had decided to take her in instead of throwing her into the dungeon like her mother and father. Although it was quite clean Calypto had a different outlook on the whole thing.

"Did you find her?" Mira turned to Madonna, who respectively got on one knee and bowed.

"Yes, I instructed Hiroshi to take her back to her room."

"Why him!?" Mira snapped.

"Well, Hiro is her personal bodyguard , so I just thought-"

"They act like I'm stupid. I know somethings going on between them." Mira began walking away. "Next time let me deal with it!"

* * *

"I missed you!" Calypto exclaimed, hugging the boy in front of her from behind. She had tied her wet hair up and was wearing the boy's brown/red leather jacket.

"I missed you to Cal" Her bodyguard, Hiroshi or his nickname Hiro, used her nickname. "I was surprised Madonna called me to escort you back to your room instead of Faiba, I thought Mira would've told her not to."

Hiroshi was Calypto's personal bodyguard. He was seventeen, a year older that her, and was originally from a land far away, the one her father descended from. He has straight dark blue hair that fell across his forehead and only reached above his shoulders and down his neck. His eyes were full of kindness and a dark green color. He was dressed in plain black long sleeved shirt, gray jeans and flat knee high brown boots. He also normally wore a red/born leather jacket, but he had given it to Calypto. Most of the other guards wore something similar to that also. The two of them were walking up a set of spiral stairs, up to her room in the northern tower.

It was true though, the thing about them being together. Hiroshi had become her bodyguard four years ago, after the war, when she was twelve and he was thirteen. Even though he was young at the time, he had been trained well to protect royalty, just like his parents. Two years ago, when she turned fourteen and he was fifteen, he realized how much he had grown to like her and on her fifteenth birthday he confessed his feeling. Now, a year later, he has fallen madly in love with her and of course she was just as in love with him.

Though Mira looked down on him of course, so they always had to be careful around her and Madonna. Madonna and Hiroshi were friends, they got along great, but that didn't matter when it to the queens wishes. Madonna was to report any suspicious activity she sees of and of course they queen always wanted to know about the two of them. Both Hiroshi and Calypto knew that Mira was on to their relationship.

"I'm glad Madonna let you instead of Faiba, she so weird!"

"That not nice" Hiroshi warned. "Besides, since Faiba didn't do it, Mira will know I did and then I'll be in trouble!."

"It's not that big of a deal. She'll throw you in the dungeon for a few days until she thinks you've learned your lesson. She does it to me all the time."

"Maybe she does that to you, but she won't hesitate to behead me."

"Fine, then you can just leave now and I'll escort myself to my room!" Calypto huffed in annoyance, letting go of Hiroshi and walking by his side.

"No...I'll just shut up and walk." An awkward filled the hall.

"Hiro, why are we fighting over something so stupid?"

"…" Hiroshi didn't answer. To be honest he started to argument on purpose.

* * *

After falling down into the hole Fridea had landed in a lake of some kind, well it was more a batch of glowing blue slime. Not long after the Ariuk had landed in it, but hadn't climbed out like Frieda had. So before the monster had a chance to recover and resurface Frieda had found a few tunnels along the walls. Although there were about twelve different tunnels, which met Frieda had to pick one. So she picked the one closest to her and crawled through.

The tunnel was full of cobwebs and a few spiders, but she didn't mind. Frieda had noticed some markings on the wall though. Some were people and somewhere castles, others were dragons and various mystical creatures. But one specific picture caught her eye. The shape and overall appearance looked familiar, not just that but so did the dragon that was wrapped around on of the towers. Though she couldn't remember where she had seen it, the only castle around here was the red queens, and she wasn't aware of a dragon to be anywhere around her. After all, the dragons had gone extinct during the war.

Frieda tore her gaze from the familiar sight and continued crawling. Soon she spotted a light at the end of the tunnel. She hurried out of the small space and gasped in amazement at the sight before her.

 **Another cliffhanger! I really like ending on a cliffhanger.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure this is it?" Himari looked at the small building in front of her. The small, rather run down, building was supposedly this Ryutaro guy's shop where he gave fortunes and sold magical items, although Himari was having doubt6s about this place.

"The address matches." Leon walked up to the front door, passing a garden of wilted roses and several off the wall things that sat in front of the shop.

"It's rather messy" Himari pointed out, almost tripping over a branch. Leon went ahead of her to open the shops door.

"?" Leon looked at the animal that sat in front of him. It was just a small fox with large ears and a deep blue coat. Himari pushed pass Leon to examine the animal.

"Aww he's adorable!" Himari stepped inside and went to pat the fox's head.

"Thanks, I like to think that I'm adorable in both this and my human form!" The animal spoke.

"It talks?" Leon questioned just before the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a boy.

"Like it? It's one of the newest potions I've started to sell it turns you to whatever animal you desire. Oh, right, I'm Ryutaro Fukami."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Himari and this is Leon." Himari stuck her hand out for Ryutaro to take, but he looked at her appearance in shock.

"Why are you dressed so…poorly?"

"Huh?" Himari looked down at her clothes that were, besides being raggedy before, now damp and covered with mud. "Well, they were already dirty when I got here, but I suppose running through the forest didn't help."

"Running from what?" Ryutaro questioned while grabbing the girls wrist and leading her into another room; Leon follow.

"Well, this Ariuk just attacked me and my other friend. Which reminds me-"

"Here" Ryutaro cut her off, showing her a part of his shop that contained many articles of clothing. "I'm sure you can find something more acceptable to wear in here and don't you worry about paying for it, this one is on me!"

"Really?" Himari looked around the area, "Thank you so much!" She turned to hug the shopkeeper before beginning to look around, forgetting the reason they were here. Ryutaro led Leon back to the front of his shop.

"Why would you let her just get that for free?" Leon questioned, "What's your game?"

"There's no game. I have nothing to gain from doing that; I'm just showing how much of a kind person I am." Ryutaro said with a sly smile.

"Okay, then" Leon skeptically. "Anyways were here because she claims that her friend fell into the earth of something, she wasn't very clear when explaining."

"Her friend Frieda fell for my trap, didn't she? That was met for Himari, but I guess it can't be helped now."

"What do mean, why would you want to trap anyone down there?"

"It leads to a cavern with many tunnels. If Frieda chose which path to take wisely then she might still be alive."

"Why?"

"Himari may not remember it, but she originally descends from a king and queen. Wonderland originally was divided into four kingdoms. The white queen ruled over Etila, the red queen ruled over Vralo, a kind of dark ruled over Elore and a queen of green ruled over Glorio. When the red queen took over Etila she also took out the other two kingdoms, joining them to become her own kingdom."

"I knew most of that already."

"And of course every kingdom must have a prince or princess to one day take over. Calypto, original princess of Etila, was taken in by the red queen. Unfortunately nobody knows what she has done with the other three royal children."

"I didn't know that…but what does that have to do with Himari?"

"Did Himari tell you why she traveled here?"

"No."

"She came to join the resistance!" Ryutaro declared.

"No offence to her, but she doesn't seem like the fighting type." Leon moved to lean against the wall.

"You'd be surprised what the future may hold for this kingdom and its subjects."

 **Unfortunately I had to cut this chapter short, but I hope to have the part I was unable to get to up in a few days, that will focus in Frieda and maybe a new OC will be introduced. Also I start school soon, so updates might be slower depending on the work load I get this year.**


	11. Chapter 11

The city of Etila stood peacefully in the walls of the red queen's castle. Due to the towns strict curfew no one was out on the streets besides the occasional guard patrolling. The buildings were pained various shades of red and black and the windows were dark, which left the streets dark except the dim street lights. The castle, however, stood tall and mighty at the end of Etila. Five skinny, round towers reached twice the height of the next tallest building in this elegant castle. The towers are connected by narrowing brick red walls. Tall, wide windows were scattered across the walls in an asymmetric pattern along with crenellations for archers. A sizable gap with enormous metal gates and hot oil pots served as the front gates. Large boulders littered the fields that were located around the castle with paths to and from the castle snake around them. The castle has good lighting surrounding it and on the inside. Past the front gates was the garden where sever strange plants grew in the heathy green, including white roses that had been painted red. Two guards stood outside of the castle doors.

It was around midnight when the peace of the night had been broken with heavy footsteps and the clank of metal objects was heard through Etila. The three boyish figures stopped in their tracks and proceeded to make their presence known by shouting out insults to the queen and other things; which drew the patrolling guards to them. Meanwhile inside the castle walls four people stealthily made their way down the halls that led towards the castles dungeons. "Ginga, Masamune stand guard out here while we get Ryuga."

"Okay, but why are you taking Madoka in? She doesn't really do much in the field of fighting" Masamune pointed out while whispering.

"Masamune now is not the time to start arguments with Madoka!" Ginga whispered also.

"I'm just saying, sure she's a great mechanic and inventor, but seriously why not take me and leave her with Ginga?"

"Why would you go!?" Ginga questioned.

"Because I'm number one!" Masamune exclaimed, rather loudly, causing Madoka and Kyoya to hush the boys.

"I'm taking Madoka because she much smarter that you two, plus she actually has a plan opposed to running in there blindly and starting a fight."

"What's taking so long?" Ryuga tuned the corner, disguised as one of castle guards. "If we don't do this now, we won't get another chance."

"Sorry" Ginga and Masamune said before going back to keeping a look out. Madoka and Kyoya followed Ryuga to the dungeons. Several cells were down there all filled with various people and locked with several magical locks.

"Where is she?" Kyoya questioned with impatience.

"Over here" They turned to the cell at the far left where a girl, known as their leader, sat on the stone floor. She had black hair that was tied into a messy high ponytail that reached her shoulders and a few strands were dyed red, but went to her mid back when down. Her bangs covered most of her memorizing black cat-like eyes. She looked about 5"8, her skin tone was slightly tanned and her figure was slender and athletic. On her left wrist she had a black rose tattoo, a gold nose piercing, black snake bites and 8mm fleshtunnel on her left ear. She wore a plain red tanktop under a black mini leather jacket. The jacket has golden chains placed in zig-zags making it look like a corset. Her black jeans were ripped and she also wore black biker boots. As for accessories; a black gothic choker necklace with a pentagram attached to it. The pentagram also has a heart shaped ruby in the center. She also wore a red and gold stud belt, and red fingerless gloves.

"Melody!" Madoka Smiled, running up to her cell. "Did you do it? Did you get to the princess?" She asked while pulling somethings out of her bag.

"No…but I was close" Melody watched her attached some kind of device to the magically enchanted lock on her cell. It was small and shaped like a female Stag Beetle.

"Stand back" Madoka stepped back and so did Melody. Madoka pressed one of the buttons on her watch and the device erupted in a small, silent explosion, breaking the lock on Melody's cell. Melody stepped out; she turned to Madoka and Ryuga,

"I'm not leaving until we get to the princess. I need you, Ryuga, to sneak me and Madoka into the castle. We'll play it off like were cooks and maids."

"If you insist" Ryuga hesitantly agreed.

"I'll get Ginga and Masamune to help me free the rest of the prisoner and the white queen."

"No." Melody cut in, "It's too risky to get the former kings and queens. They will have to wait."

"Okay…" Kyoya didn't seem to want to agree so easily. Madoka handed him her bag of beetle explosives and her watch.

Madoka and Melody followed Ryuga out of the dungeon and up to the castles lowest floor; the servants quarters. Next came the guard's quarters and then another staircase that led them to the kitchen. "Which way Ryuga?" Madoka asked.

"Cut through the throne room and go towards the western tower, from what I've heard the princess's room is up there. Just watch out the tower is crawling with guards this time of night." Melody nodded, Madoka hesitated to follow her.

"You're not coming with us?" Madoka looked at Ryuga with pleading eyes.

Ryuga rolled his eyes, "It would look less suspicious if you two just went disguised as cooks taking Calypto something to eat." Madoka nodded and followed her leader quickly across the throne room and began their descent up the narrow spiral staircase.

* * *

After making out of the tunnel Frieda stood back up to see the grand castle in front of her. Fourteen thick, square towers surrounded the castle. They reached twice the height of the walls and were connected by fairly low, heavy walls made of dark blue and black stone. Tall, wide windows were scattered here and there across the walls in a seemingly random pattern, along with symmetric holes for archers and artillery. A regular gate with broad wooden doors and hot oil pots guard the last stronghold across the rough landscape, but it's not the only way in when you know the castles secret passages. Hug dragon bones litter the almost grassless fields. The bones were half overgrown, but still a painful reminder of the past.

Frieda knew exactly where she was. The home of Elore's original king and queen. She must have been crawling through the tunnels for over an hour at least, which was the same amount of time it took to get to Elore. So she must be under the city and in the ruins. She remembered reading that after the was a witch of some sorts had cast a spell and the castles of the fallen cities, causing them to sink below the Earth. Frieda ventured closer to the dragon bones and reached out to touch one, she suddenly felt sad. She knew Elore was a kingdom that was in alliance with the dragon clans around the land. She remember on her visits to the city she would find all sorts of smaller breeds of dragons roaming the street, walking with their human friends and ever patrolling with the guards. Although one dragon always stood out.

This dragon was a midnight blue color with stern magenta eyes and large bat like winds connecter to his slender scaled body. His name was Jinxx, and he was always wrapped around one of the castles towers, watching over the city. The thought of Jinxx caused her mind to wonder to the former king, who had a similar appearance to the dragon.

Although he never left his castle, always locking inside the walls, she heard rumors of the king all the time. Like how his hair was midnight blue like Jinxx scales. That his eyes were sharp magenta and even, as far fetched as it sounded, but people had even told stories that he had a pair a wings just like Jinxx. Although Frieda didn't believe that rumor at all.

Frieda dismissed her thoughts and began to venture closer to the castle with the intention to explore the inside.


	12. Chapter 12

The boys went silent when Himari walked back into the room holding a new set of clothes. "Himari, we were just talking about you" Ryutaro smiled.

"Really, what were you saying?" She tipped her head in wonder.

"Nothing." Leon spoke "why didn't you change?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure it was okay for me to just take these…"

"Of course!" Ryutaro walked over to her to take a look at the simple outfit she held. "But you want something more don't you? That's so plain,how about something with diamond's? Everyone looks amazing in diamond's, well, you'll look cute in any kind jewel."

"I hate to interrupt your ever so important conversation, but can we just go get this Frieda chick already?" Leon stood impatiently.

"I'll tell you where to find her in the morning, you two will be staying with me until morning. It's raining harder out now and the monsters get rowdy after dark. You can stay in the spare room upstairs, I'll even make you two a nice dinner!"

"Really?" Himari's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much! I haven't had a decent meal in ages, thank you!"

"Come on upstairs I'll show you where you can get washed up and changed." The two new friend's began walking upstairs.

"So I don't get a say in this?" reluctantly Leon followed.

Leon Stood leaning on the window sill of the room he and Himari were going to be sleeping in. He was watching the rain fall. Ryutaro was right they wouldn't be able to go anywhere in this weather. Himari was bathing in the other room, leaving Leon alone to think.

He was aggravated. He didn't want to stay at some freaks shop for the night, he wished he was home, even if his adoptive parents didn't care much for him. Why did he even stop to help Himari in the first place? _I should've let that monster eat her, then at least I wouldn't be stuck here...never mind that, she's pretty nice I guess_ Leon's short period of thought was interrupted by Himari stepping into the room. She was clean and out if the rags she had on before, now just wearing a black top and dark red skinny jeans with boots. She was holding two bowls

"I brought you dinner, Ryutaro said he grew the vegetables in the soup himself." He took the bowl and set it aside. Leon silently grabbed a blanket and pillow from the bed to sleep on the floor, Himari just took spoon fulls of her soup. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence Leon spoke.

"You, um, look better without dirt on your face and without leaves in you hair, I guess."

"I'd like to think I look better like this too." She smiled and placed her bowl on table beside the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled something out.

"Thats adorable" Leon spoke again, quietly at first, but when he said it again he was louder. He was referring to the stuffed dragon she had pulled out of her bag. It was a midnight purple color with one black button eye.

"Really? I thought you would make fun of me for having it…" Himari held it out to him. "H-here." Leon took it and smiled slightly.

"Cute!"

 **Well, I'm going to leave it at that for now. I think it's kind of a boring chapter, but hopefully if will be good enough until I get next part up.. Originally I was going to go into what happening with Melody and Frieda, but I'm going to save that for the next chapter. And I don't plan to take so long to update again!**


	13. Chapter 13

Melody and Madoka had made it up the towers spiral stairs and now stood outside of the princesses room. Madoka was visually more on edge than Melody, who stood confidently. "Melody, do you really think she'll come with is?" Madoka whispered.

"Who knows, all we can do is try. And if she refuses we'll just have to take her by force." Melody reached to turn the doors handle.

"Wait! Who said we were going to kidnap a princess!?" Madoka's voice rose above a whisper.

Melody hushed her. "Listen Madoka, I don't like the idea as much as you do, but if we have the princess the queen will have no choice but to give into our demands." Madoka was about to speak again but Melody pulled the door open. Melody steeped in, failing to notice Hiro emerge from the shadows where he hid "Prin-" She felt the guard she knew as Hiroshi tackle her from behind.

"Get out of here Calypto!" he shouted while trying to pin Melody down, which was rather hard being that Melody did everything she could to get him off. Calypto ran past the two and out the room.

"Don't let her get away Madoka!" Madoka ran after her, leaving melody and Hiro alone. _I have to make this quick so I can go after the other girl and Calypto_ Hiro raised a fist to strike at Melody, but he hesitated to actually hit her. She noticed his hesitation and took it as an opportunity to jam her foot into his abdomen. Hiro grunted and found himself pushed off of her. Melody pushed herself up and went to grab her flame sword from her belt, but it wasn't there.

Of course it wasn't there because when she was captured the queen had personally taken her sword gave her, gave a speech of how long she had waited to take the The Flaming Sun Goddess from her. She spewed some words about Melody's parents and left. Melody found the whole thing was pointless at the time. She hadn't realized then that she wouldn't get her father's sword back so easily.

So instead Melody grabbed one of the three old throwing knives she had found earlier. They were kind of rusted from age, but melody would have to make due. She aimed for Hiro whileshe rose to his feet catching his breath. He hadn't had a chance to look up before he felt the blade stick into his shoulder. Hiro shouted in pain, he almost fell forward onto his knee but keep an unsteady balance. He had enough time to look at his wound before Melody bolted out of the room.

* * *

Frieda hadn't come up with anything while exploring the castle. All she had really found was a family of mice in the library and selves of useless books. She had found the library in hopes of finding something maybe important or even a map of the place, perhaps she also hoped for some kind of sign that could get her out of the underground. The worse part of the place was the grumbling ceilings that seemed to want to fall on her.

She left the hallway and began to walk down the hall. The walls were made of the same dark stone as the floors were and there was a old, dusty carpet running down the hall. Frieda wondered why it was there since none of the other halls had it. The hall finally led her to a set of large dark oak doors. The wooden doors had a grand design etched in which gave a hint that the room probably was important. It took Frieda a moment of using all her strength to pull one of them open. She steeped in and looked around.

It was a large room with several large windows that gave very little light. The walls had been decorated with dark faded blue wallpaper with a white trim, it was torn and falling off by now; showing dark stone underneath. The floor was in better shape. The wood was dusty and caving in at some places though. A large bed was more towards the corner of the large area. There was a lot of bookshelves lining the walls on the far right, but almost all the books were on the floor. Besides other little things such as tables and papers scattered about the room was, more so used to be, fit for a king.

There was a fireplace parallel of the doors. It was an ordinary looking one, besides aoke pieces were chipping off. There was a nest of old blankets placed in front of it, something was placed in it. Though the weird part of the whole thing was that a fire was light and by the looks of the wood it hadn't been set aflame that long ago. Frieda walking closer the the blankets to inspect the object. But before she could decide on what it could be a male's voice spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boy stepped into the room. his white-silver hair was combed downwards like a v shape and a strange red chinese dragon spiral print was present on his bangs. His eyes were a silver color. His skin had a pale tone, he was tall,and had athletic build. He was wearing a white vest with a red dragon picture on the right side of his chest he wore a dark blue t wears a pair of long black pants with silver chains underneath and a pair of white sport shoes with black laces.

But the feature that stuck out most was the dark blue dragon-like wings that were on his back. They were open and stretched out in alarm.

"Oh, hello there I didn't know anyone else was here. Do you by any chance know the way out of here?" Frieda asked, but was ignored by the boy.

"You didn't touch the egg did you?" His asked, walking quickly towards the layout of blankets.

"Egg?" She watched him pick the item in the blankets up. It had an oval shape like an egg, but was much larger. It was about the size of your average household cat. It was a cream color with pale green spots.

"It's a dragon egg, probably the last one." He put a hand atop of it. "It should hatch any time now!" He said excitedly.

"What are you doing with it, uh what your name?"

"Brendan Yangmeng and I have it so when it hatches it won't be all alone and left to die!"

Freida looked at him for a moment, well, she looked at his wings more than anything. "Well that's really kind of you, it makes sense for a dragon to want to help out another."

"What are you talking about? Unless you're blind I'm clearly a human." Brendan gave her a questioning glance.

"Well, what I meant is that you have a dragon wing, so I just thought that you were some kind of hybrid or something?"

"I've always had these, I'm not sure how I got them so I don't really know anything about not being all human...anyways you said you were looking for a way out of here? Follow me and I'll take you back up to the surface, my brother is waiting for me so it won't be a problem leading you."

"Thanks alot! I would love to get back up to the city and find the girl I was with."

Brendan nodded and slipped the dragon into his bag before leading Frieda out of the room.

 **Well that took me longer to write than I expected. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it, I know the last chapter kind of sucked...anyways I like how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too! :)**


End file.
